


Dry Roses

by dmich96 (dm21)



Category: The Clique Series - Lisi Harrison
Genre: Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dm21/pseuds/dmich96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After cheating, Derrick wants Alicia back. Will she accept it? Inspired by Allison Iraheta's "Just Like You".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic that I am archiving up here. It has also been posted to my ff.net account under the same name.

**I made a mistake**

I stared at the text message on the screen. Derrick was texting me again and saying how much he missed me. Did I believe him? I’m not too sure.

I remember the way I felt when I walked in on those two kissing. _Angry. Betrayed._ I remember the way he stared at me. _Empty. Right through me._ The way he didn’t even try to stop me when I ran away.

I wonder how much strength it would take me to come back to him. Or if I even wanted to.

I wonder what he would say when we were right next to each other. If he would have enough heart to say the exact same thing to my face.

**You’re the one.**

I smiled. I couldn’t help myself. It seemed like something the perfect man in the perfect movie would say.

However, this isn’t a movie. This is real. This is my life.

Slowly, I traced the keyboard with my thumb. Heart breaking, I pressed the erase button. I knew when he was lying, even through text.

When I finally pressed the button, I felt different. I felt like I could breathe. A boulder seemed to fall off my chest and break into a million pieces.

Something did break. Not a boulder though. A chain. On the ground, right next to my feet was the forever charm Derrick gave me on our one-month anniversary. Just like our bond, the charm had broken.

My phone vibrated again.

**Meet me at our place.**

The cherry tree in the Westchester County Park. We had shared our first kiss there.

I knew what I had to do.

*           *           *

“I’m glad you came.” He smiled that cute smile he used on me when he wanted something. I just stared at him. My eyes followed his every move.

Suddenly, the hand he had held behind his back came out of its hiding place. The hand was holding a bouquet of flowers.

  1. My favorite flower.



“For you, Alicia.” He smiled again. With a tight-lipped frown, I gripped the flowers. They felt cold and hard. “Will you come back to me?”

I looked at him. Smiling, I thrust the flowers into his chest. He stepped back and looked at me. Before he could protest, I turned around and started to run away.

You see, Derrick, I can be cruel. Just like you.


End file.
